halofandomcom-20200222-history
Arby 'n' the Chief
Arby 'n' the Chief is a machinima internet video series created by DigitalPh33r about the lives of figurine versions of John-117 and the Arbiter. It's mainly based around the two playing Halo 3 and other games, while pulling off shenanigans. Background Arby 'n' the Chief is about two Halo 2-era Action Figures, of the Master Chief and the Arbiter and live in their owner's house, of Jon Graham. When Jon is at home, the figures stay put and don't move, like they should. Though whenever he leaves, they start moving around, playing games, and pulling off shenanigans. Similar to the Disney movie Toy Story. Usually, they play Halo 3 on Xbox Live most of the time. The Arbiter does enjoy playing other games such as Grand Theft Auto IV, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Super Smash Bros Brawl on Wii. During the episode "Martydom" Chief even played Devil May Cry 4 and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, for Halo was lagging because master chief was downlloading 714 giga bites of porn. Characters Master Chief: The Master Chief is a foul mouthed, immature and illiterate sexist who loves to trash talk other people, including his own "friends" and on Xbox Live. He is most commonly seen talking in "L33t Speak"(Leet Speak), which consists of shortened words, usually with numbers in them as well. He also conveys his emotions with text emoticons, like Sad Face which appears on the subtitles as :(. Other than the Halo games and GTA IV, he despises any other game, especially Call of Duty 4, to which he jokingly renamed "Cock of Doody 4:Modern Gayf**kstupid". Even though Halo 3 is the only game he likes with the exception of playing Devil May Cry 4vonce and hating it, he appears to be very bad at it, as shown whenever he plays. In fact, he hates all non Microsoft or Bungie products including the Wii and Mozilla Firefox to name a few. He seems to have feelings for Cortana, and openly expresses them to the Arbiter. Master Chief also tries to cheat people in unintelligent ways, for example, he tries to change the Call of Duty disk for a chocolate chip, also he says he's drunk when he only drank water and wrote Beer in the bottle but misspelled it. He was voiced by Microsoft Sam. Arbiter: The Arbiter is a nice, intelligent, character who, apart from the Chief's friends on Xbox Live, is Master Chief's only friend. When it comes to playing Halo, or any other game for that matter, the Arbiter is extremely good at them, as opposed to the Chief, who is extremely bad. He also seems to like Call of Duty 4 more than Halo 3 because it has got more maps, but it changes when the Legendary Map Pack is released. Digital Ph33r said in one of director commentary episodes stated that he modeled the Arbiter after himself. It was hinted in some way at the end of the episode "Girls" that the Arbiter too may be attracted to Cortana (But not as much as Master Chief). He was voiced by Microsoft Mike. Cortana: Cortana was first introduced at the very end of the episode "Girls". She is, like the Arbiter and Todd, smart. She is Todd's girlfriend and the love interest of Master Chief and possibly the Arbiter. She is kind to the Arbiter and of course Todd, but, because of Master Chief's sexist attitude and his attempts to break Todd and her up, she resents him mostly calling him a homophobe. She was voiced by Microsoft Mary. Todd: Todd is smart, kind, and somewhat cowardly. He is Cortana's boyfriend. He and Travis were introduced in the middle of the episode "Newcomers". Not much can be said about him since he hardly had any parts in the series and mysteriously disappeared at the end of the episode "Conflict (Part 2 of 2)" along with Travis. He is another, but more up-to-date, Master Chief figure and was voiced by Digital Ph33r. As said before, he is not very brave, as one time Master Chief held up a Legendary Edition Master Chief helmet and he ran away screaming for help. He is voiced by Digital Ph33r like Travis, but Digital Ph33r uses a tone that closely resembles how his regular voice may be. Travis: Travis is much like the Chief. They are both unintelligent and enjoy doing simple and stupid things. Travis is a Brute Chieftain figure who was introduced in the middle of the episode "Newcomers", along with Todd. He is into adult pleasures. For example, as soon as Cortana and the Arbiter met him, he asked if they had any beer. Also while he was on the Internet, with Master Chief, looking at Lolcats.com, he asked if they had any porn on the computer. He mysteriously disappeared at the end of "Conflict (part 2 of 2)", along with Todd. It is unknown what happened to him and Todd. He is also voiced by Digital Ph33r like Todd, but Digital Ph33r uses a different and much more vulgar tone than Todd. Episode Guide Master Chief Sucks at Halo Plot Summary Jon's Halo 2 Master Chief Action Figure comes to life, and begins playing the Halo 3 Beta. He plays extremely badly throughout the games he plays, in slight partial to the lack of knowledge of new features of Halo 3, but mainly because of his total lack of gameplay ability. Eventually, we find him asking The Arbiter to play Halo 3 Beta with him on MSN. However, it has been canceled, so Chief tries to drown himself. When the suicide attempt fails, he decides to play Halo 2 on Xbox Live, and gets booted for offensive behavior, notably team killing his own side to steal power weapons taking little skill to use because he's so bad at using conventional weapons. Afterward, he decides to check out Bungie.net for updates on Halo 3, and discovers the game's release date has been announced for Tuesday 25th September 2007. In the final episode we find him under the Legendary Halo 3 Edition Helmet. He then comments on how a man on the internet lied to him by telling him that "wearing this helmet does not make you pleh better". He proceeds to play Halo 3. After a bad display of gameplay, he takes a Sniper Rifle, and gets a head shot while jumping. He thinks he has become the best Halo 3 player in the history of the world, and decides to make a Halo 3 Montage. After 7 weeks, assisted by the Arbiter, he finally completes his "masterpiece". Arby 'n' the Chief Season 1 Episode 1: "Pilot" Master Chief has a dream that he saves the day and wins a Halo 3 online match additionally receiving a prize from Bungie staff that included one billion dollars and infinite girlfriends. His dreams ends abruptly when he gets a rude awakening by the buzzing phone ring about a package delivery for Jon. Master Chief states that he is Jon and receives the package from the delivery man (played by Jon Graham himself). Master Chief ponders what the contents are and soon he cowers before the contained Arbiter, who was bought in an E-bay auction. Whilst playing Halo 3 Matchmaking, the Arbiter breaks out of his packaging and overpowers a kitchen knife wielded by Master Chief. The Arbiter demonstrates superior intelligence and greater gaming skills than that of the Chief. The two have multiple arguments, particularly on subjects such as the Arbiter's opinion on the Heroic Map Pack and whether or not spamming grenades is tactical (of course, it's not). Chief becomes irritated and re-words everything the Arbiter says and turns it into a sexual joke or mom insult, before thrashing the Arbiter with Jon's frying-pan. Episode 2: "Recon" Chief recalls the argument in episode one, after noticing that Bungie has posted a sarcastic link to the video on their home page. Chief fails to spot this sarcasm, and the Arbiter tells him he is idiot and read a book (or something). This is an obvious reference to a YouTube user, who had the same argument. Chief has improvised a top secret plan to obtain the Recon Armor Permutation from Bungie Studios. He reluctantly agrees to reveal is method to the Arbiter, whom is impressed by it's complexity, but the requirements "are somewhat, out of reach". As the Chief sulks, Arbiter comforts him, and tells him to write an email to Bungie. However, all he writes is 'can i has recon plzzzzzzzzz.....?', notably holding the "Z" keyboard button for a five minutes. So the Arbiter generously decided to write it instead, although even Master Chief himself offered the Arbiter a suggestion to tell Bungie he has "Super Cancer". The audience is left hanging over Bungie's decision to award Chief the Recon Armor Permutation. Episode 3: "Attitude" Amazingly, Chief received the Recon Armour Permutation, but his attitude has turned rotten and he brags on about it to players across Halo 3 Matchmaking for four hours. The Arbiter tries to tell him that no-one cares, but he gets unnecessarily angry at the Arbiter, throwing the controller at him. He finds the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare game, takes it into the bathroom, snaps the game disc and tries to flush all the contents down the toilet, with obvious failure . He tries to fool the Arbiter with a poorly drawn case containing a cookie with a hole in the middle. The Arbiter has to buy a replacement copy, and forces the Chief to unclog the toilet as consequence of his aggression. Episode 4: "Melee" The Arbiter is building levels in the Forge mode of Halo 3, whilst Chief pretends to be drunk on bottled water. The Arbiter challenges him to a one-on-one game. The two fight, but due to the melee system, the Arbiter gets a kill that should have been the Chief's. Chief almost sends a very angry email to Bungie, blaming them for making a poor melee system, which caused his rank to go down. The Arbiter convinces him not to, and tells him to chill out. He then asks Chief why he even cares about his rank, since he is so bad at the game anyway and his kill death ratio is like 1 to 20 anyway. Episode 5: "Martyrdom" After Chief gets angry at the lag on Halo 3 matchmaking (because he is trying to download 714GB of porn), he tries playing Devil May Cry 4. This shocks the Arbiter, since Chief only plays Halo 3, and he hates any other game. Chief soon gets frustrated at this game as well (because he can't defeat Berial, the second boss), so the Arbiter decides he wants to play Call of Duty 4. He cancels Chief's download, which makes him mad. To cheer Chief up, Arbiter offers him a go on Call of Duty 4. Chief tries making his own class, but wants to know what 'Martyrdom' is. The Arbiter explains that it is a poor game mechanic which he does not like, because everyone uses it. Chief activates it anyway. He starts the match, and unsurprisingly, is incredibly bad. The Chief fired at random and tried grenade spamming. Although another player killed him the screen indicated that he kills another player with 'Martydom' while completing the first 'Martydom' challenge. Arbiter gives him the instructions to read, but Chief ignores it, and restarts his download of porn, so the Arbiter throws a tissue-box at him. Episode 6: "Brawl" Chief is trying to reach an Easter egg in Halo 3, with some help from the Arbiter. They believe that there is a hidden section of level past a nearly impossible pitfall. (They're actually looking for the easter egg of the floating image of a half-naked Bungie employee). The Arbiter tries to use a grenade to propel himself to the other side but is unsuccessful, this cause the Chief to laugh. The Chief tries the same, but does not even throw his grenade. The Arbiter makes fun of Chief to which Chief responds with mom jokes. The Arbiter then tells Chief to shoot a rocket near his feet to boost him across. After hesitating, the Arbiter runs and the Chief purposely shoots him the back while laughing hysterically. Arbiter asks why he did that and the Chief responds by saying his roflcopter goes "SOI SOI SOI SOI". This makes the Arbiter get up and throw down his controller. The Chief stops Arbiter and asks him for a hug. Arbiter is at first confused by this show of affection by the Chief, who asks "Where is the love?", but eventually hugs him, with the Chief reassuring him that it is all going to be OK. Arbiter admits that he is very uncomfortable. The Arbiter tells Chief he is proud of him being loving and walks off with a sign Chief put on his back during the hug. The sign reads "IM STUPED". This makes Chief giggle. The Arbiter decides to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This makes Chief mad and he says a few mom jokes and said that the game is called stupid barbie polly pocket barney brothers brawl. The Arbiter asks Chief to change the TV to video three, but the Chief has no idea how to do it, so the Arbiter does it himself. The Chief decides to broaden his horizons and tells Arbiter he wants to play too. Arbiter picks Wolf and tells Chief to pick his character. The Chief inquiries about why there is no Master Chief. Arbiter explains that it is only Nintendo characters except Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog. Chief retorts that "Mastar Cheef is "a pretty cool guy eh kills aleins and doesnt afraid of anythign." Arbiter tells Chief his sentence did not make any sense to which Chief quickly responds, "neethar dos ur face." Chief decides to pick Samus because he thinks the character somewhat looks like Master Chief. Arbiter informs Chief that Samus is a girl which greatly surprises Chief. Chief exclaims "HAWT" and asks Arbiter if she has boobs. Arbiter says most likely in which Chief decides to ask for a high five to celebrate Samus having breasts. Arbiter refuses to engage in the celebration which angers Chief because he is left hanging. This causes Arbiter to ask what is wrong with Chief and asks him if he is high. Chief responds that he is high on life. They begin the match and Chief asks how he shoots his laser beam. Arbiter tells him to press B, the red button. Chief exclaims that the Nintendo Gamecube controller is like Lego. Chief charges his laser beam and fires it at Arbiter but Arbiter easily reflects it back at Chief and kills Chief. Chief exclaims "HOLY SHIT!! HAX!!!!" It is revealed that Chief sucks at Super Smash Bros., like he does at all games. This angers Chief incredibly, and he storms proclaiming his hate for the game. After saying that Halo 3 is the best game ever, Chief decides to watch cheap porn. Soon after, the Arbiter finds the sign on his back, causing Chief to start his roflcopter again and yell "SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI". Season Two Episode 7: "Girls" Chief begins to harass female players on Halo 3 matchmaking, one in particular who wears pink armor. His methods of "pickign up hawt chixxx" disgusts the Arbiter, who decides that he'll teach him how to appropriately behave around girls, even if it kills him. After harsh teaching from Arbiter, Chief confronts the same female player he has been chasing, and apologizes for his disgraceful behavior towards her, and lets her play peacefully after being given a nod of thanks by the female gamer. Just after, Chief and the Arbiter discover Jon had just bought a new Cortana Action Figure, who Chief falls in love with, but when talking to her, he shows a complete transformation back to his original, disgraceful attitude towards the females, making the Arbiter say, "Oh for Christ's Sake!". Episode 8: "Legendary" The Arbiter recently downloaded the Legendary Map Pack, which he seemed to enjoy much more than the Heroic Map Pack. He comments on how good the visual filters are, but when Chief tells him to turn them all on, he says that that would be a poor idea for gameplay stating that "some are made entirely for machinima", and repeatedly asks Chief "what kind of ignoramus would do that"(implying that Chief is that idiot). Chief sits on the couch unresponsive. Ten minutes later, Chief has created his own map...with all the visual filters on. He invites his moronic friends to try out his map and they love it. He also shows the map to the Arbiter, but demonstrates a lack of creativity by placing every vehicle,weapon and equipment piece in one spot barricaded by walls making them inaccessible, additionally putting all the spawn points in one spot. He believes that a map's "c00ln3ss" is measured by the amount of Forge budget money you spend on it, and therefore has spent the entire Forge budget on the map. Both Arbiter and Cortana agreed that Chief's map is "The worst piece of shit map I've ever seen in my life", with a extremely offensive reply from Chief. The Chief's behavior pushed Cortana to her limit and strikes Chief with Jon's saucepan, and the Arbiter offers her a high five. Episode 9: "Newcomers" While Arbiter is playing Halo 3 Matchmaking with some extremely serious players who claim the match 'is such a big deal' and who also quarreled over which gamer was more serious, Chief is bashing the new Grand Theft Auto 4 on the internet, before noticing another package arrives for Jon. He wonders what's inside it, but no-one can answer his question. Later in the night, he hears a disturbing crash. He discovers the contents of the package have broken out. He reaches for a kitchen knife, and discovers a Halo 3 Master Chief and Brute Chieftain Figures. He runs away, screaming, but all they wanted is food and beer. Later, the Arbiter gets along well with the new Master Chief, named Todd, after Todd McFarlane. Todd also introduces Travis, the Brute Chieftain, who gets on with the Chief, despite Chief's complete lack of intelligence (even though Todd claimed that Travis was not so bright). Cortana meets Todd, who appear to be instantly attracted to each other, which Chief notices, and becomes enraged by this. Episode 10: "Cortana" While the Arbiter and Travis play on Grand Theft Auto IV with Travis making a nuisance of himself repeatedly asking the Arbiter to enter a strip club, Chief makes desperate plans to break up Todd and Cortana. His first plan involves phoning the police on Jon's mobile phone. He tells them that a man five inches tall (Todd) has stolen his girlfriend. The police don't believe him however, and hang up with no warning. Chief's second breakup attempt involves showing Cortana fake evidence of Todd cheating on her. He shows her a very poorly drawn picture of Todd and another girl. Sarcastically, Cortana comments on the authenticity of the picture, but says she can't be sure, since Todd and Chief are both Master Chief figurines. Chief comes up with one last idea: "KIL T0D". Episode 11: "Conflict (Part 1 of 2)" After two plots end in miserable failure to break up Todd and Cortana, he goes to Arbiter, who is playing Grand Theft Auto IV with, he soon finds out to be playing with one of Chief's friends (and an annoying gangsta wannabe kid with the gamertag "xxxSmok3w33d4lyph420xxx" and real name of Jeremy who eventually gets booted off the 360 by his dad), and tells him about how Travis (who had made a fool out of him an hour earlier) and how Todd is "pissign meh off 2". He goes very close to Arbiter and says he is "gon t33ch BOTH thoes asshoelz a les0n tehy wil NEVAR FORG3T". That night, Chief gets a kitchen knife and approaches Todd and Travis. Todd wakes up to see Chief oddly staring at him. Travis wakes up, still drunk, and totally confused. Todd questions the time and Chief simply replies, "it r tiem 2 dai, tod. tiem 2 dai." (It are time to die Todd. Time to die), Chief then charges at Todd swinging the knife in a violent manner at him saying, "MAI ROFLKNIEF GOEZ SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC". Episode 12: "Conflict (Part 2 of 2)" Picking up right where part one left off, Master Chief closes in on Todd, preparing to plunge a kitchen knife into him. Without Chief's awareness, Travis tackles and pins Chief to the floor and begins battering him. Chief fakes a surrender before kicking Travis in the balls to escape and then makes a second attempt to murder Todd. The two seem evenly matched, until Chief distracts Todd by pointing behind him proclaiming, "HOLEH MUTHR OF GOD L@@K OTU ITS TEH COVERNINT", this distracts Todd making his rear face Chief. His mistake was punished by Chief and is whacked, soaring across the kitchen floor with a frying pan. Just when Chief is about to finally eliminate Todd, the Arbiter arrives and tackles him. Cortana shows up as well and Todd informs her of what Chief just attempted to do. During this whole time, Travis is still lying on the ground writhing in pain from being kicked in the crotch by Chief. Arbiter and Cortana then drag Chief away for a talk. Arbiter pins Chief to the wall and demands that he apologize to Todd and Travis for what he did. When he refuses, Cortana kicks him in the crotch and after an insult by the rude Chief," You could have seriously hurt them." "That's the idea u skank!" repeatedly kicks him until he gives in and agrees to apologize. They take him to Todd and Travis, but Chief merely pretended to be apologetic, saying "Tod...travis...im...sry......TAHT UR SO GHEY", which gets him dragged away again. Later the same morning, Arbiter is playing Halo 3 online with an annoying player, who keeps "mindlessly spamming grenades into the elevator" and just got killed by the Arbiter from the rear, showing terrible aiming skills when Chief shows up and takes the controller from him. After the two finish a short argument about the Halo 3 Player Model Flaming Helmet (Which is an exclusive armor feature for Bungie employees only. Recon is specially awarded, but the Flaming Helmet is not), Cortana arrives and reveals that Todd and Travis have mysteriously disappeared. The first person she blames is obviously Chief, but he denies having anything to do with it. After exchanging insults with each other, Cortana warns Chief that if he did have something to do with Todd and Travis' disappearance, he would be "VERY, VERY SORRY." When Cortana leaves, Arbiter calmly and directly asks Chief where they are. Chief still claims that it wasn't his fault, so the Arbiter ends the episode asking him: "Well, if not you...then who?" Season Three Episode 13: "Cold" Jon arranges to meet someone on the phone, presumably a friend of his. He has to negotiate a place to meet on foot as he cannot find his wallet, which his driving license is in. After he leaves, Arbiter, Cortana and Chief instantly resume their routine. As Arbiter resumes to game, Chief begins browsing Jon's Wallet. Cortana takes it back from him. The following day, Arbiter discovers Chief sat outside panhandling, but failed terribly. When Arbiter asks him why he's trying to get money, Chief tells him he wants to get the Cold Storage map for Halo 3, not aware it is for free (To which Chief is very surprised that Bungie would distribute downloadable content for free). The next morning, Chief discovers that the Map was deleted off the Hard Drive. Arbiter explains it wasn't him and denies Cortana had any intent of doing so. They start to think that Todd & Travis' disappearance and the deletion of the map are linked. Episode 14: "Wedding" Originally the name of Episode 14 was going to be "Warped", it was changed by DigitalPh33r to "Wedding". During a game of Grifball (which Master Chief and the Arbiter hate), their friend introduces them to Gregory and Sarah, who are, for some reason, out of breath. Their friend asks them to join the wedding for his two friends on Xbox live, which cause Chief to lash out and call them "fags", but Arbiter agrees to go. Chief at first refuses to go, but he will agree to go only if the Arbiter gives him $20. The Chief unwittingly lowers the price by $10, to which the Arbiter quickly agrees to. They both go to the wedding on a modded Foundry map, with Master Chief commonly swearing, saying it is "sum gay a** s**t." A red Spartan is there, who tells them to crouch. They oblige, even though this angers Chief. The white Spartan acts as a preacher and begins, after brief difficulty to play the appropriate wedding music through his headset. Cortana comes in the room and says "I think this is very sweet". During this, the Arbiter exclaims that he is all for online socialising through matchmaking, but this is going too far. The red Spartan then tells them to be quiet, to which the chief replies "NO U". Sarah walks out to the altar, while the Chief sexually harasses her, telling her she has a "nice a** baby". When the white Spartan asks if anyone objects to the wedding, Chief objects, landing a headshot on the red Spartan with a Sniper Rifle, and then charges his Spartan Laser, yelling "SHOOOP DA WOOOOOP!!!" as it fires, destroying one fusion coil, that causes a chain reaction, sending everyone up at the altar flying in different directions. Arbiter and the Chief then quickly flee the scene with the Chief laughing hysterically. After an argument, Arbiter admits that Chief's gatecrash was funny, and asks the Chief if he wants to do it again. The Chief replies "DAM RITE SON!" and both exchange high fives. Episode 15: Professional (Part 1 of 3) Arbiter is playing Brother's In Arms: Hell's Highway when Master Chief wants him to see new gameplay footage from Halo 3: Recon. Instead, it shows the title, and then switches to the video of the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. Enraged at being rickrolled, he throws the tissue box at Master Chief, who used the rickroll to distract Arbiter so he could get the Xbox. Chief then tells Arbiter he wants him to meet a friend of his. Arbiter at first hesitates due to bad memories from Chief's other friends but says OK. Chief's new friend is a MLG professional gamer called "Craig". Chief has a ton of respect for Craig because not only does he not listen to his parents but he also refuses to clean his room. Chief and Arbiter meet Craig and his girlfriend with no personality, Krystal, get into a talk with Arbiter and Chief, and routinely whispers to his girlfriend that both the Chief and Arbiter are both losers. Master Chief continuously asks Craig if he can be in MLG but Craig keeps telling him to practice more. Chief also calls Craig cool numerous times. Arbiter begins to questions Craig's connection with MLG and Craig makes up many excuses while Chief proclaims his love for Craig. After a bit, Arbiter leaves with a positive message. After Arbiter and Chief leave, Craig tells Krystal that he once almost drank a whole can of beer. Following that, Arbiter gets a headache from them and Chief tells him he wasn't nice to Craig. Arbiter then tells Chief that he hates Craig and that Craig reaffirms him of Chief's bad taste in friends, much to the surprise of Chief. Chief shakes this off and tells Arbiter he is jealous of Craig because he is MLG. The very next day, Arbiter gets a Budweiser can. As he walks, he sees Chief crying. Chief tells Arbiter that Craig and his friends insulted and made him cry. This makes Arbiter explain to Chief that perhaps he should learn to pick better friends. Then Chief reveals that they called Arbiter a "cockmongling queefburger". Arbiter drops his can of beer in both shock and anger. He then picks up Chief, which scares Chief, and says "we're going to have a little talk with Craig". Episode 16: Face Off (Part 2 of 3) Craig is talking to two people who have signed into MLG. They brag about "playing Halo 3 everyday and getting laid every night." Then a player comes up to them and tells them that it's okay joining MLG and he lost 20 pounds and meeting a girl. The Craig and the two guys laugh and says that the game room was for professional MLG players so they boot him out. Arbiter joins the room and comes up to them. Arbiter asks Craig what's his problem, but he makes a comeback asking, "does he need his diaper changed?" Arbiter tells him to apologize to Chief who is still crying about Craig making fun of him. Craig then offers to apologize if Chief can beat him one-on-one. Arbiter argues, but finally accepts. Craig yells that the match will be the first ten kills on Blackout. Chief runs to the bathroom and closes the door. Arbiter tries to motivate the Chief into playing. Arbiter offers to watch "Keys to the VIP." Chief refuses and Arbiter tells him not to worry by telling him that he's awesome at Halo. Chief asks if he wins, will he "get all the bitc3z?" Arbiter says yes and the Chief opens the bathroom door knocking the Arbiter off while rooting for himself to win Craig. Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie Background On May 25th, 2008, Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie, premiered at the machinima event CanWest 08 (to which the movie was created for) and was published on YouTube the same day. The movie seems to take place in between the plot line of Episode 10 and 11, and features all of the characters of the series, and it's first time any character has ventured out of Jon's apartment. Plot Summary Chief makes a bet with Arbiter that Chief cannot make a good machinima. If Chief wins, everyone has to shut up for a day. If Chief loses, then he must be nice for an entire day. After making a crappy machinima, which is hated by everyone (Travis shows it while Cortana, Arbiter, and Todd keep his spirits up), Master Chief attempts to win by posting his machinima on YouTube and pressing and holding the Refresh key for fourteen hours. Chief is soon later picked up by a un-experienced movie producer, Skyler Lovehart, the head of Dougebag Studios in Los Angeles, California. In the phone call, he says he was amazed by the Chief's movie, and wanted him to go to L.A to create a serious production under their new contract, so as to earn big money. Chief immediately agrees to go. He keeps insulting everyone back in Canada, saying that now he did not have to live with these a**holes any more. He arrives in Los Angeles and after making yet another not only crappy, but extremely short machinima, the producer attempts to kill him in a mad pistol rampage through his apartment (because he had invested all his money on Chief for the machinima). Chief escapes in the producer's car, and the producer kills himself with his pistol. The car's gas runs out and eventually Chief gets up the nerve to walk over to Jon's house in BC, where Arbiter says Chief has a lot of nerve showing his face after what he did in LA. Chief then attempts to kill himself by running in front of a car. Arbiter reveals profound feeling for Chief, who wasn't really dead, referring to the other machinima by DigitalPh33r, Master Chief Sucks at Halo 2, where Chief attempted to kill himself yet failed. After an embrace, Chief puts an offensive sign on Arbiter's back (reference to Episode 6) and everything returns to normal. Trivia *Many fans have complained that the episodes are getting short. *In the movie, the Arbiter seems much less vulgar, hardly saying a swear word in the whole movie. Even in subsequent episodes, his personality is much more improved. *The first figures used (Arbiter and Master Chief) are from Halo 2, but the characters added are Halo 3 Action Figures. *For many people this is only a half-Machinima, because it's made with Action Figures and that only several parts are filmed in the game. Related Pages *Digital Ph33r *Machinima External Links *Machinima.com's page on ''Arby 'n' the Chief *Youtube's Machinima Channel Category:Machinima